


things we said too late

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [24]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus visits Gellert in Nurmengard, Bittersweet, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, gellert being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Tulip signifies a declaration of love. It also symbolizes fame and perfect love





	things we said too late

**Author's Note:**

> we crying in this club tonite

“I love you,” Albus whispered. The sound echoed in the narrow corridor, amplifying it and making it clash against his ears. The floor was uncomfortable beneath him, the coldness of the stone slowly seeping into his bones and making him shiver. 

A slow chuckle sounded from behind him. “Do you? And why exactly are you telling this to me now?”

Albus sighed and rested his head against the metal bars separating them, making them dig uncomfortably into his scalp. “Truthfully? I don’t know,” he answered.

A hand reached through the bars and rested atop his head, slowly caressing the hair there. “If you love me, why am I here? Did you desire fame that much that you would choose it over me? The man you posit to love? ” the voice asked, the sound a perfect contrast to the gentle hand in his hair, mocking and so bitter that Albus could almost taste it on his tongue.

Albus closed his eyes and sighed. Why had he thought this was a good idea? “It wasn’t about fame. I stopped you because it was the right thing to do,” he answered, the words heavy in his mouth and sounding stale even to his own ears, as if he was an actor repeating the same line for the thousandth time. 

Gellert scoffed. “Once you thought that my way - our way - was the right way.” He let out a theatrical sigh. “Such a fickle creature you are, my dear.”

“Don’t do that,” Albus said, his voice sharp.

“Why ever not?” Gellert asked. “You did say you love me.”

“You might not believe me, but you have no right to mock my feelings.” 

The hand patted him lightly on the head. “Terribly sorry.”

Albus sighed, “No, you are not.” 

A few seconds passed by in silence.

“Did you?”¨ he asked softly, although he did not know why. What purpose would it serve? Either response, assuming Gellert was truthful, would bring him only pain.

For a moment Albus thought he would get no answer. Eventually, though, Gellert asked, equally as soft, “Did I what?” 

“Gellert.” Albus said, tired and his voice tight with pain, “Please.” 

A sigh. 

“I do.” 

Albus closed his eyes, the moistness in his eyes finally overflowing, the tears making their way down his cheeks and disappearing into his greying beard.

The hand on his hair moved again, rubbing circles into his scalp. “Does it make you feel better? Knowing?” Gellert asked, a hint of genuine curiosity in his voice.

Through his tears, Albus smiled bitterly. 

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
